The player
by Blue Eyes Black Dragon
Summary: Err, wierd title but I couldn't think of anythin' else. Kim's best friend, Monique, has a twin bro who has come back and he's a major player. He has a green person's phone number and Kim starts to suspect Shego. To prove that, she has to cheat on Ron
1. Chapter 1

**Kinda random this was. I was waiting for a show to come on, so I watched Kim Possible. I came up with this story there and then. I would appreciate reviews telling me whether or not to continue and giving me reviews.**

Kim and Monique were in Club Banana. It was almost closing time and they were about to lock up.

"Do you need a lift home, Kim?" Monique asked her.

"Nah, Ron's gonna give me a lift home. Don't you usually walk home?" Kim answered

"Not today, my twin brother's come over to visit and he's gonna give me a lift home."

"You have a twin?" Kim was cut off by Ron.

"Oh, oh KP!" He shouted.

"Hey, Ron!" Kim shouted back. They hugged as another voice came too.

"Monique!" They turned to a tall, well-built teen. He had baggy trousers and a Home Manchester United short with the number 7 and Ronaldo on the back. His hair was shaggy and black. His skin was a bit paler than Monique's and he had a short stubble.

"Kevin!" Monique screamed. She ran and embraced the boy in a bone crushing hug.

"Is he her BF?" Ron whispered to Kim.

"No, twin Brother." She answered. Monique dragged the boy over to them.

"Guys, this is my twin, Kevin." She told them.

"What's up?" Kevin asked. His voice had an English accent. "You guys hungry?"

"Come to think of it, yeah actually." Ron said.

"Cool, I saw this restaurant comin' in, so we can go there."

"Shouldn't we be getting home?" Monique asked, mirroring Kim's thoughts.

"Nah, we've got plenty of time!" He literally pushed them outside to his car.

"Whoa." Kim said. It was a black BMW. It was sleek with plenty of room.

"Sweet ride, bro." Ron said. "Is there room for my motorbike?"

"Probably." Kevin answered. He walked over to where the passenger seat would normally be for Americans.

"Who's driving?" Ron asked.

"I am." Kevin laughed. They shrugged and got in the car. It was from England, but Kevin seemed to have adapted to the American roads well. He stopped outside of Beuno Nacho. Predictable. They got out and went in.

About 30 minutes later...

They were all laughing. Kevin had explained how he got back and had started cracking jokes.

"So, this guy says, 'There's something in my eye!' and I say, 'Yeah, it's your eyeball!' " Kevin said. They cracked up again. Kevin stopped laughing abrubtly.

"Babe at 12 o'clock." He said. Monique stopped Kim from looking round.

"Already Kevin? You don't waste any time." Monique sighed. Kevin stood up and walked over to a spot covered with girls. Hecame back 2 minutes later with a phone number, dropped it on the table and walked outside to catch someone. Kim looked at the paper.

"Bonnie?!" she cried out. Monique looked at the paper. It was true. Bonnie had given her number to Kevin. Bonnie had heard Kim and walked over to them at the same time Kevin walked back grinning his head off.

"What is it 'K' ?" Bonnie asked her.

"Nothing 'B' ." Kim answered.

"So Bonnie, I call you." Kevin said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Bonnie smiled and started giggling childishly as she walked off.

"Wow." Ron stated. Kim gave him the evils.

"Who else did you get, Kev?" Monique asked.

"Some bird dressed in green and black leotard thing." He looked at his watch. "Shit! Mom and Dad are gonna murder me!" He dragged Monique out to his car, pulling Ron's motorbike out too. He drove off.

"You don't think that 'bird' was...?" Kim asked Ron. He shook his head before inspecting his motorbike.

**I don't think that was the best intro, first chappie I could've done. But considering I've only watched 2 episodes... R&R!!!!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, it's been a day or two since they met Kevin. Now school is over for them and after school stuff is on. Blah blah blah. I don't own this show and I'm okay with that. My bro isn't.**

"So, Ron, my man. Whatcha doin' now?" Kevin asked Ron, closing his locker. About 5 different girls passed, all blowing kisses and waving at Kevin.

"Dunno, Rufus and I were gonna hit Bueno Nacho, wana come?" Ron told him.

"Oh, no you're not." Kevin said smirking. He put his hand around Ron's shoulders and pulled him towards the fitness suite.

"You're gonna shape up! Being the school's running back and sidekick, you need a better physique, my friend!" Kevin stated.

"I do?" Ron asked, confused.

"He's right Stoppable." Commented Mr Barkin as he walked past. So Ron was dragged into the suite.

1 hour later...

"I can't ...go...on... much... longer..." Ron gasped. Kevin laughed. He stopped the running machine and picked Ron, up off the floor.

"Come on, we've only had an hour!"

"An hour of running, stepping, rowing and bench presses... It's Torture! I can't take it any more!" Ron wheezed. Kevin hadn't even broken a sweat. When he had lived in England, he had to keep fit to run away from angry boyfriends, when he flirted with the wrong girl.

The wall crashed to the floor next to Ron. He went sheet white and ran behind a stepping machine. A woman with glowing green fists was standing behind it. A blue dude was stading next to her too.

"Shego?" Kevin wondered out loud. The woman, who was recognised as Shego, ran over to Kevin and hugged him. Then she stopped abrubtly.

"You go to school with Kimmy?" She practically yelled in his face. She went red and promptly hid her face in his chest.

"Can we just grab a friend of Kim Possible's and go?" Drakken whined.

"I'm a friend of Kim's!" Kevin said stupidly, not realising that they were evil. He was kinda dumb that way.

"Well that's perfect! You can come with us!" Shego said, rubbing her hand through his hair. She pulled his hand to the hovercar thingy (idea from brother) and they sat together. As Shego drove off with Kevin in the front and Drakken squashed in the back, Kim and Monique finally got to the scene.

Monique grabbed Ron.

"Ron, where's my brother?" She asked him, trying to keep calm, despite the massive hole in the wall. Ron pointed shakily to the sky.

"Monique, I think they got him." Kim said.

"No, no! He wouldn't let them!" Monique screamed, before breaking down and crying (Emotional I know). Kim comforted her friend, while up in the hovercar, Shego and Kevin were just talking about err..umm... stuff. Yep, stuff. Drakken was trying to block out what they were saying, as he didn't really care and the fact that Kevin was obviously flirting made his feel sick. Or maybe it was the doomsday device in his stomach...

**Umm that's kinda it for now, it will get better. Kim starts to cheat on Ron in the next chapter! R & R!!!!****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I lie, Kim won't cheat on Ron right away, but she will. I don't own the show, just the plot.**

The toilet flushed. Kevin rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the loo. Shego was sitting on a blue chair, listening to Dr Drakken raving on about his new take-over-the-world plot. She was reading a villians magizine and saying random comments.

"That's the last time I eat anyting made by Dr d." Kevin said out loud.

"You ate cereal." Shego told him.

"Yeah, but he made it!" Kevin told her, ignoring Drakken listening. Drakken stormed out of the room. There was no way that his cooking was that bad, was it?

Kevin slumped in the chair opposite Shego. He wondered how his sister was. he missed her. He had been separated from her when they were little, and he only saw her a few times. He felt horrible for leaving her now. He sighed loudly. Shego looked at him over the top of her magizine and put it down. She sat on Kevin's lap and stroked his black hair.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine." He answered, not looking at her. She kissed his cheek and neck, trying to cheer him up.

Kevin liked Shego, but hated being away from Monique. He wished they were closer to her.

At Club Banana...

Monique stacked the clothes quietly. Kim was managing the till.

"Kim?" Monique started the conversation.

"Uh-huh."

"I know how we can get Kevin back!" Kim smiled at her friend. Since Kevin had been 'kiddnapped' she had been coming up with scemes to get him back. Kim was trying to hatch an escape plan, but with no luck. Kim sighed.

"When we were freshmen, he'd tell me about his massive crush on you!" Kim almost fell over in surprise.

"Me?" Kim didn't believe her.

"Yeah, but when he became a player, he kinda left it. But, I bet he still has a thing for you. I bet that if you seduce him, he'll come back!" Try as she might, Kim actually couldn't find a flaw in this plan except...

"Monique, I have a boyfriend, Ron, remember?"

"He doesn't need to know." Monique shrugged.

"We don't even now where Drakken is." The kimmunicator bleeped.

"What's the sitch Wade? Kim asked Wade.

"I've got a lock on Drakken. Swiss Alps. Travel is on the way." Wade told her. Monique smiled.

"Thanks Wade." Kim said uncertianly. She saw Monique's look and walked out of the mall and onto an aeroplane. She could only hope that Ron wouldn't find out.

Back with Shego and Kevin...

Shego had managed to get Kevin onto the couch in her room. She was on top of him, attacking his neck with her lips. He seemed uninterested, so she stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, hurt he wasn't even trying to make contact with her.

"Nothing," He grumbled "Just a little homesick." he turned towards her. Her eyes were pleading for some love and attention. He gave in. He cuddled her close to his chest.

"It's not you." he whispered. This made her smile. She'd thought she'd upset him, but she hadn't. She was about 4 years older than Kevin and a bit taller, so she had to bend down to get to him, wheras with Kevin, usually this was the opposite. She warmed herself on his chest and he gripped her tightly, kissing her cheek.

**Okay, next chapter, he goes on a date, so don't kill me yet. I have to finish this or one of my other stories, before introducing my final story of my triolgy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie dokie. i don't own the show, but I am typing this fast, as my dad will be back soon. It's a 'no tv or square screen' day. That should mean I shouldn't be on my computer, but screw it! **

"SHEGO!" Drakken's voice rang through Kevin and Shego's bedroom. Kevin woke with a start and fell of the sofa. Shego raised her head sleppily to Drakken's voice. He was standing in the doorway.

"What?" Shego moaned, not happy about being woken from her slumber.

"It's time for your daily training excercises," he saw her expression "Now!" Shego had been put on the excercise. She enjoyed it, but didn't like it. For 2 hours she couldn't talk to Kevin. Torture is what she thought of it, but Kevin told her to stick at it. She'd get a better holiday for both of them.

Shego helped Kevin up and then going out of the door with Drakken. She blew a kiss for Kevin before walking out. He smiled. He got a clean 'Rock' t-shirt out of the wardrobe. He put it on and was about to sit down and watch some TV when the wall fell down. He stood up, surprised.

"Kim?" He said in disbelief. It was Kim. She was wearing her purple and black mission clothes. She smiled sheepishly at him. She knew she what she had to do.

"Where's Ron?" Kevin asked nervously, looking around the room for a possibly half naked Ron

"Football Practice," She lied. She walked seductivly over to him and ran her fingers down his chest. He looked at her, confused but enjoying every moment of it. Monique had been right; he still had his childhood crush on Kim.

She kissed his cheek, not wanting to, but knew she had to, to convince him to come back to Middleton. She suddenly felt this overwhelming desire to kiss his lips. So she did and surprisingly enough, she enjoyed it. More than Ron's kiss and more than anything really. He'd obviously had a lot of practice, but Kevin thought this was the best thing that had happened to him. It was better than Shego.

"Come on. We need to go." Kim muttered. She meant home.

"'Kay." Kevin said, not even thinking about Shego. He grabbed soime of his stuff and Kim took his and and led him to the aeroplane waiting for them. Monique was in there. She ran and hugged her brother tightly. He hugged her back and got in the plane. Kim kept playing along as if she was in love with him, but she actually wanted to. When kevin fell asleep, she told Monique,

"I think I've fallen for him." She was ashamed, but Monique smiled.

"It's to be expected. It is Kevin." Monique said. Kim laughed and watched Kevin sleeping. She wondered how she was going to tell Ron, should she? And Kevin went to her school, so he would probably show his affections for her then too. What would she do?

**My dad was coming over to visit and finished taking my brother out to buy him new school shoes (he lost them. The little prick), and I know for a fact that he got dinner before he left, yet my dad is taking him out for more. I asked him to bring me something too, but he just said that it would be cold. FOR GOD'S SAKE MAN! That's what microwaves and ovens are for! he said he was going to get me something tomorrow. Yeah right. He's not even going to be here tomorrow. I bet my bro convinced him not to. Little arse hole. Any way, REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, i have to read prayers in church on Sunday. At least their eyes will be closed... it's school play all over again! Okie dok! Kevin's back with Kim and Monique and he is at school in most of this chapter. I own the plot and Kevin!**

Kim was thankful to Kevin on Monday. He had said hi and stuff, but he hadn't mentioned anything about them to Ron or anyone else. He didn't show any affections towards her either. That was until last period.

As Ron went off to his next class, Kim was left in the hallway alone. Strong, dark arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around to find Kevin smirking at her.

"Hello," He said in a posh English accent. "Thought a fine young lady like you, might need an escort to our final esson of this terrific day." Kim giigled and kissed his lips lightly. She didn't need to pretend anymore. She was really in love with him. She took his hand and he walked her to Mr Barkin's Advanced Math class. He let go just outside the door, so no one would see them together. Ron wasn't in that class.

Kim hadn't looked at Kevin properly, but he didn't look so good. His face was cold and clammy and he trembled like it was really cold. He hugged himself when he sat down, trying to keep warm.

"Right, now today we'll be looking at-" Barkin started.

-violent cough-

"As I was saying, today we'll be looking at-"

-loud sneeze- Mr Barkin was getting annoyed now. He raised his voice.

"Today-"

-even more violent cough-

"TODAY WE'L BE LOOKING AT-" Mr Barkin shouted.

-really loud sneeze-

"KEVIN! IS THERE A PROBLEM?" He yelled at Kevin. Kevin sniffed and answered,

"I think I'm sick."

"Oh. We'll take someone with you to the medical room." Mr Barkin was embarassed by his shouting. Kevin montioned for Kim to put up her hand. She put up her hand and Mr Barkin chose her to take him to the medical room. She led him out of the room and down the hall. She sat with him in the medical room, waiting for his parents to take him home.

"Kevin, your parents are unable to come pick you up. They requested one of your friends give you a lift home and stay with you until they got back." The receptionist told him. Kevin smiled weakly.

"I'll do it." Kim said. The receptionist smiled and led them out of the school. She waved to them as Kim drove them off to Kevin's house. His BMW was getting a new paint job at a highly inappropriate time.

Kevin opened the house door and led the way in. He got into his bed and Kim sat on the end. She sighed and stroked his black hair. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She giggled softly before kissing his forehead. She got him a hot mug of orange juice and wiped some of the sweat from his head.

"Thanks for looking after me." Kevin said suddenly. It was the first time he had spoken since the medical room. He shivered slightly in the bed.

"That's okay." She told him. She lay next to him on the bed and cuddled him, keeping him warm. He hugged her back.

Purple gas started coming from the vent.

"What's that?" Kim asked, puzzled.

"Dunno." Kevin looked a bit worried. Kim got up and went up to the vent. She yawned on the way there and so did Kevin. They both fell asleep without realising. Shego climbed out of the vent, wearing a gas mask.

"Nighty night. That's what you get for stealing my boyfriend." She sneered, before picking up Kevin and walking out.

**You like it? Review even if you don't and just talk to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have actually had this in my head; I just haven't had the time to update. Other stories, death-threats and such. Sorry! But the good thing is that it's here, so read and review!**

Kevin woke up in an all too familiar double bed in an in all too familiar room. His head was pounding and his sinuses were blocked up. He felt like his head was swimming in some liquid, possibly mucus (**Gross, I know**). As he sat up, he looked at what was on the bed with him.

A heavy blanket was draped on his shoulders and the duvet was tucked in so no heat escaped. He had a thing called the 'hot hare' which was basically a hare shaped toy that you could take the scented inside out of a heat in the microwave. It was boiling hot and carefully placed on his stomach.

The sliding door opened and Kevin turned his attention towards it. It was Shego, carrying some prescription pills and medicines. When she saw he was awake, she dropped everything and rushed over to sit on the edge of the bed. She clasped her warm, gloved hands over his cold ones and kissed his clammy forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"I dunno." He answered, slightly bewildered by everything. One moment he was with Kim and the next he was with Shego. It was very confusing for his unwell head. He shivered a bit.

Shego took advantage of this and crawled into the bed next to him. She hugged him close and he snuggled into her. Maybe it was best if he stayed with Shego. After all, Kim did love Ron still… right? And it was wrong to steal her from him, he'd done it to many times before and he never had this much guilt hanging over him. Normally, their boyfriends neglected the girlfriends he dated, but Ron always cared for Kim.

Shego was much older, but she was able to look after him. If two people loved each other, age didn't matter, right? (**By the way, I want you to answer these questions in full sentences. Nah, just kidding, but you can answer them if you want to!**)

"I finished the training exercises." She whispered in his ear. Kevin turned towards her and grinned as best as he could. This meant that Drakken would let her go on an all expenses paid trip to a spa in Greece… with a guest.

She had saved up enough money and had gone ahead and paid for it a long time ago, but Drakken hadn't let her go, no matter how many death-threats he got from her. The hotel/spa gave her a discount for when she got to go and it had reached half a million! They were only gonna use it for the holiday though.

"When do we leave?" He asked. He didn't care about school; he had already skipped a couple of grades and got a qualification in a college. His parents would probably let him go, but he had to talk to Kim. Shego smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"As soon as you get better." She murmured.

"I'm better already!" He protested. Shego laughed and told him,

"Tomorrow, but you have to get better first."

"Can I ring my Parents?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." She went out briefly and gave him the phone. She went out to give him some privacy. He called his parents first.

"Kevin, is that you?" It was his Father. Perfect, he was a pushover.

"Hey pops. I've made an important decision," He took a deep breath. "I've got a girlfriend and she's won an all expenses paid holiday to Greece and she wants me to come with. Can I go?"

"Well… I guess you can. Are her parents going?"

"Err… Yeah, of course" he lied.

"That's great. Do you have everything you need? Are you feeling better?" His father asked anxiously.

"Yes to both of those questions." He half lied. He wasn't feeling better, but he did have most of his stuff there.

"Alright then, have fun! Bye!" He father hung up. Kevin sighed. Kim next. He dialled her number. Thank God for answering machines.

"Press leave a message after the beep." BEEP

"Hey Kim, it's Kev. Listen, I've been doing some thinking and I think that we shouldn't see each other anymore. I'm going on holiday with Shego to Greece, so err… I guess I'll see you around. Sorry it had to end this way." Kevin pressed the end call button and Shego came back in a few moments later.

She carried 2 suitcases. One had her stuff and one was for his. He put them on the foot of the bed and began consulting him on what clothes he wanted to take with him.

"Okay, we're gone for 2 weeks, so I took the pleasure in packing all your toiletries, shoes, sandals, socks, swimming stuff and," she giggled, "Underwear."

Kevin rolled his eyes as his entire wardrobe was tipped out in front of him. Shego held out the jeans and shorts first.

"Umm… the skater shorts, the denim shorts, 2 Levi's jeans and 4 of the sandstone shorts." Kevin took his time choosing the shorts and stuff, but took even longer with the t-shirts.

"The long sleeved blue and white stripy one, err… the Manchester united home and away t-shirts, yeah the ones with Ronaldo on them, the FC Basel home and away t-shirts, yep that one, the pink and green stripy collared t-shirt, the 2 Hawaiian ones with the red and blue… and the Green day, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Evanescence, Linkin Park, LostProphets and Elliot Minor t-shirts." When they had finally finished the fashionably assorted Punk Rock, Neu Rock, Indie, Rock and normal tops, they were both tired. It was only a bit past lunchtime, but they weren't hungry.

Shego yawned and, once again, joined Kevin in the bed. He threw the blanket over both of them and Shego pressed herself against his chest and they both fell asleep.

**Aww… holiday time next. Trouble in the airport! Review!!!!!!!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go, the airport bit. I'm just making this up as I go along, so enjoy! I don't own Kim Possible, but I have gone through some of the episodes on YouTube. I own the story line and Kevin, but not much else!**

The alarm went off, right next to Kevin's ear.

"AHH!" he shouted as he jumped 5 feet in the air. Shego laughed as he tried to steady himself.

"Time to get up, sleepy head." She told him cheerfully. He wiped some sleep out of his eyes and turned his legs over the side of the bed. Shego threw some clean clothes at him and rolled the 2 suitcases out of the room. Her's was by far the biggest, but Kevin's was a moderate size.

He felt less congested than he had and was ready for the plane, until he saw the time. 2 am! He got changed anyway and made his way out of the room sleepily. He carried 2 travel bags and Shego had the pull along bags. He had offered to take them, but she had refused.

They took and all terrian vehicle out of the lair. Drakken was probably too sleep induced to come and see them off. Kevin mastered the controls and steering of the car as they sped through forests, moutains and a small river. They came on to the freeway and took the turning onto the airport. They parked in the long stay car park and got a trolley.

Shego finally gave in to Kevin whines of not being a good boyfriend by letting her steer the trolley and allowed him to take over. There wasn't much of a queue for their flight since they were going first class. They were behind a snobby old man and his wife. Even the guy's voice was snobby.

"Hopefully there won't be many messy teenagers on the flight." The man commented, not seein Kevin and Shego behind him. Kevin imaitated the guy with his hand and Shego snickered when Kevin imitated his voice quietly,

"Oh, darling, hopefully there won't be any old farts on this flight." Shego got the giggles. The man turned slightly and Shego straightened up, trying to hide her gigantic smirk

"He's got more wrinkles than money." Kevin whispered when the man turned back to his wife. Shego burst into a fit a laughter, not able to contain herself. the man turned angrily towards them.

"Now listen here, I don't work long, arduous hours to go on holiday and be mocked by a teen and his mother. Ma'am please try to control yourself and your child." The man was a bit blind to say that. He had just called Shego young and Kevin a child. Kevin got insulted when he was told he was a child, but that was nothing compared to how Shego reacted when she was told she was older than she looked, even though she didn't.

Kevin took action first. He tapped the man sharply on the shoulder. He dug his nails into the guy's body each time he tapped.

"OW! What do you want from me?" The man whimpered.

"Firstly, she is my girlfriend, not my mother. And you can't talk about how old she looks, mainly cause she doesn't and she's like a baby compared to your wrinkled old face," Kevin snarled.

"And secondly, I want you to apologise to her and myself. And then you can kiss my feet." He continued.

"Never, ever will I be bossed about by a scrawny teenager!" the man said proudly. He had decided that he could throw a punch, but Kevin caught it easily and bent the guy's wrist backwards. The man yelped in pain and was forced to the ground.

"Kiss my feet! Now!" Kevin snarled. The man whimpered as he kissed Kevin's mud covered trainers. Kevin let him up, but the man's wife cried out,

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE, HELP!" Big, beefy security guards took their hands and tried to handcuff them. Shego reacted fast and green plasma shot the guy holding her. The guy holding Kevin was distracted by Shego, so he wriggled out and checked them in and sent their bags on the conver belt. He was a whizz at computers and it was seriously easy to do that.

Shego was now facing off about 5 guys. She saw Kevin pick up their travel bags, and she jumped the guys easily and took Kevin's hand. They were soon tracked down by guards, mainly because Kevin had decided to skip track at school and wasn't a very fast runner.

"Lady, please calm down!" One of the guys said. (**Next part is a complete rip-off of an episode**)

"How many can you take?" Shego asked Kevin. He was out of breath and really needed the toilet.

"Err put me down for..." He counted the guards, "None!" He hid behind her. She sighed and was about to kick their butts, when a voice came.

"Miss Shego? Man, it's been a while. Stand down guys, stand down." The guards backed off. Jack (**I think that's his name**) Hench stood with his own bodyguards.

"It **is** you!" Hench exclaimed.

"Err, no offence Mr Hench, but what are you doing here?" Shego asked, puzzled.

"Why I've got a meeting in Greece!" Hench replied.

Turned out he did. He got them through the gates, without being troubled by security, but Kevin still got looks from some of the adults. Being surrounded by bodyguards and holding Shego's hand. He looked like an over grown baby, kinda. He got angry and while in one of the arcades, he had a good go at the boxing game and got a new record on it, reaching no. 1.

It was time for check-in and they parted from Hench. He had a private part of the plane that he was on. Shego and Kevin were shown to their seats. Kevin caught a glance of the old dude and his wife again. He shot a menacing look at him and the man shivered with fear in his seat.

Kevin sat down with Shego and was given a menu.

"Whatcha gonna have?" he asked her after 5 minutes. The waiters wouldn't come back until the seatbelt sign went off, but it was worth deciding now.

"You." She said slyly. He grinned at her. Their foreheads touched and she smiled. She kissed him first, but he kissed her harder. The plane started to move and they jerked apart. Shego placed her hand on his and rested her head on his shoulder. Kevin let the plane drift him off to sleep. Shego would wake him up when they came round for orders.

**Down and my mum just threw a BF (Bitch Fit) at my little bro for not being thankful or something that didn't really matter at all. She's never really around, but when we do see her, she gets really techy about little things... Select 'submit review' and press 'GO' plz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while coming, but I just got bebo and had like a million requests from people to add me. I think I have over 50 friends. :O** **That's a personal best. Out of something… I don't' own Kim Possible 'cause I'd ruin the programme if I took over ; ) ****its not the most exciting chapter, but it leads up to the next chapter!**

Kevin dragged the luggage over to where Shego was. She was redoing her make-up.

"Can we go now?" Kevin whined. He really wanted to lie on a bed and sleep. Getting up at 2 am wasn't good for him. Shego snapped her compact shut and helped him put the bags on a trolley. They rolled out to the front of the airport.

There were loads of people holding cards and waiting for their family or friends. Kevin spotted a dude with 'Miss Go' written on a card. He pointed to him and they went over to the dude.

"Miss Go?" The guy asked.

"Yep." Shego answered. The dude nodded and led them out to an Aston Martin DB7.

"Sweet." Kevin commented.

"Tell me about it." The dude smiled. They got in and it was a pretty silent drive there.

Shego paid the driver and a bellboy took their luggage. Shego led Kevin to the front desk. They were booked into the presidential suite. They passed various fountains and waterfalls on their way to the presidential. Shego pushed a pass into the elevator and they went up. When the door opened, they were already on the top floor and in their room.

Kevin spotted a bed and, as Shego pulled the luggage into the room, ran over and jumped onto it. He sank into the bed, realising it was a waterbed. He snuggled into the pillows and smiled. He felt a hand go up his t-shirt and rub his back. He groaned with pleasure. Something cold replaced the warm hands. He shot up in the air.

Shego was grinning and holding ice. She dropped it on the bin next to her. Kevin backed away from her, making sure she didn't have anymore ice on her person. But Shego was quicker. She grabbed his arms and pulled him into a kiss. Her hands went through his messy black hair and Kevin pushed his hands along her curves.

After 5 minutes of full on snogging, they finally stopped. Kevin lay back, exhausted. He clasped his hands together and placed them behind his head. Shego flicked through a brochure of treatments she and he could take. She took the phone and dialled the front desk.

"Yeah, I'd like to book a full body massage, a seaweed wrap and a facial for myself and a full body massage for my boyfriend,

Yes, that's the presidential suite. Thank you." She ended the call and snuggled up next to Kevin.

"It's all booked." She told him

"Huh?" Kevin was half asleep. Shego sighed and closed her eyes. Then Kevin started to snore. She sighed again and pulled a pillow over her head.

**Right, not the most exciting chapter ever, but the next one is a lot better. Trust me and please wait patiently for an update. Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holidays ehh? Bloody hell! Watched the Brazil-England match. I don't support either of them, but it wasn't very interesting. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

Kevin was in full stretch in a saunaHe was listening to the ramblings of aged men who were also in the sauna. He had had his full body massage and was in only a towel. Shego was having her own massage and had whistled approvingly when she had seen him in only a towel.

"If there's a speed of light, then surely there's a speed of dark." one of the old dudes interrupted his train of thought.

"True, but how do we measure that?" Kevin intervined. Some of the men nodded and murmmers of agreement were all around.

Something crashed into the wall behind them. Blond hair went instantly damp. Kevin recognised him and felt a blizzard of emotions. It was funny and to see a friend was reassuring, but it also meant that Kim was near. He didn't want her ruining his holiday and attacking Shego. He also felt mistrusted. He thought Kim would have the deceny not to take him away from Shego, but obviously not.

He got up, choosing anger as his emotion. Making sure the towel wouldn't fall down, he stomped out of the room. Sure enough, Shego and Kim were fighting outside.

"Oh, for Fuck's sake!" he yelled. The women stopped fighting and turned to him.

"You can't leave me alone, can you, Kim?" he continued yelling and Kim flinched at his words. She found her courage.

"We can't exactly let you be kidnapped by my foe!" Kim retorted

"Kidnapped?" Shego suppressed laughter. Kim didn't know about them, she thought it was over between Shego and Kevin. Kim was confused. She had gotten Kevin's message, thinking it was forced apon him. She never imagined he actually meant it.. She had gotten over her feelings for him and thought he needed rescuing. Obviously not.

"Just go Kim, I want to enjoy my life with Shego." Kevin shook his head, disappointed in her.

"I'm here Kim!" Ron's voice came through the sauna.

"Just leave me alone." Kevin growled, making his way over to Shego and wrapping his arm around her waist. Ron came through running.

"Kevin! She's got you! Don't worry, I free you!" Ron shouted heroically. Kim grabbed him and started walking back towards her ride.

"What's wrong, KP? Aren't we gonna rescue Kevin?"

"No, he doesn't need us." Kim was fighting back tears. She took one last look at Kevin, feeling his glare even though he was nowhere near her.

**Well that's it. Sorry if the last bit sucked, i got a bit stuck and couldn't think of much. I appreciate all the reviews I get from readers and i don't mind flames, as long as they aren't stuff like, 'a crime to humanity' or 'the worst thing ever' coz that stuff just bites and lowers my self esteem... as if it wasn't low enough already.**


End file.
